Strong Love
by Dangerous Kitty
Summary: Kendall and Logan are in love. But when Kendall breaks up with Logan will Logan take it well. Well they get back together? Find out here


**Logan's P.O.V**

...

I was thinking about my boyfriend Kendall. I loved him. I do. It's just he can be so annoying some times. I didn't know what to do. I was thinking about a hour ago when we got in a fight. _Again_. I am sitting at my desk. I wonder were Kendall went? I mean it was just a silly fight. So why did he leave. After a fight we would always make up by kissing or having sex. I guess you can say I thought he looked hot when he was angry. I mean who didn't think that!

I got up and walked out of the appartment. I went to the elevator and waited for it to opened. When it opened I saw Kendall. I smiled at him. He looked at me. He didn't smiled at all. This hurt me. I frowned at this.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking up to him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Nothing." He said walking off.

I wanted to go after him but decided that it was not the best idea. I got inside the elevator and waited. Soon I was in the lobby. I saw Camille. She was reading. I walked over to her.

"Hey Camille!" I said smiling.

"Oh. Hey Logan!" She said smiling back at me.

"What's up?" I asked sitting next to her.

She eyed me for a second before closing her book and frowning.

"Okay. What did you guys fight about this time?" She asked looking at me.

"I don't know. I can't remember. But now he won't talk to me." I said frowning.

"Okay. Do you remember what you were doing at the time?" She asked frowning.

"I was reading. I guess I might not have been paying attention and I might have said something to set him off." I said frowning.

"Well. All I can say is talk to him." She said turning around.

I got up and ran to the elevator. Camille was right. Once I was at the appartment I ran to our room. When I walked in I saw Kendall on the bed listening to his Ipod. He had his eyes closed. I tip-toed over to him. I slowly climbed on top of him. He still didn't notice me. I slowly kissed him. I was surprised when he didn't kiss me back. I pulled away frowning. Kendall looked at me.

"Logan we need to talk." He said sitting up.

I felt my heart sink as he said those words.

"What about?" I asked.

"Us." He said frowning.

"Oh..." I said frowning.

I felt like someone stabbed myself in the chest.

"Well, I think we need to take a break. We keep fighting all the time. I love you. But I hate fighting with you." He said looking at me.

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I can't believe this! Kendall grabbed my chin and made me look at him. He wipped away my tears. I could see tears shinning in his eyes as well. Never in a million years would I think Kendall would leave me.

"Please Kenny don't leave me! I love you!" I begged looking at him.

"I love you too. But I have to do this." He said kissing my forehead.

I looked away. I knew if I looked into his green eyes I would break down. I love him.

"I got to go." I said getting up and running off.

I let the tears fall. I loved Kendall. He left me. I ran as I could. I ran into Camille.

"Logan! What's wrong?" She asked.

"Kendall dumped me!" I screamed.

I fell to my knees crying. It hurt so much! I can't believe this! My heart felt like it was ripped in two. I never encountered so much pain. I kept crying. Camille got to my level and hugged me. I cried on her shoulder. She helped me up. Camille and I went to her appartment. She let m lay on her couch. I soon fell asleep.

...

_Two Months Later_

...

I got over the fact Kendall dumped me. But I still was madly in love with him. Anyone that looked at him in a weird way I would get so jealous. I wanted to so badly to go over to them and tell them off. I knew if I did Kendall would get mad. I love him. I know Kendall moved on. He didn't love me anymore.

I looked over at Kendall. He was talking to a guy with light brown hair. I got to admit. I was very jealous right now. I turned around. That was when I came face to face to a Carlos and James making out. If you haven't guess. I'm at a party. I looked around to see people dancing or making out. I looked back at Kendall. He was smiling at the guy he was talking too.

I had enough! I marched over to Kendall. I took him by surprise and kissed him. I kissed him long and hard. I was caught off guard when he kissed me back. I wanted so badly to moan. But if I did then I would be embarressed. I pulled away and wrapped my arms around Kendall's waist. I glared at the guy that Kendall was talking too. I heard a laugh. I looked up at Kendall. He was smiling down at me.

"Logan, I would like you to meet my cousin Kyle." Kendall said pointing at the browned hair teen.

My eyes widen. I started to blush. I hide my face into Kendall's chest.

"Oh I see. You got jealous that I was talking to Kendall." Kyle said smiling.

I looked at Kyle. He had the same green eyes anf lopsided grin that Kendall had.

"Kyle, I need to talk to Logie alone." Kendall said smiling brightly.

"Okay." He said smiling.

He walked off. I saw that he went off to some guy and kissed him.

"Is that his boyfriend?" I asked looking up at Kendall.

"Yeah. Come on." Kendall said grabbing my arm and walking upstairs.

We walked into a spare room. Kendall closed and locked the door. He turned and looked at me. I was sitting on the bed. I looked up at him. He was smiling at me. I wonder what is going on in that head of his? I knew I was going to apoligize.

"Kendall, I'm sorry I got jealous and kissed you. I just still love you." I said lookig down.

"It's okay Logie. I was kind of hoping this would happen." Kendall said walking towards me.

"Really? Why? We broke up. Remember?" I asked.

"Yeah. I do. Logan, do you want to know the real reason why I broke up with you?" He asked grabbing my chin.

"I don't know... But okay. What is it?" I asked looking at him.

"I had realized that we kept fighting and I wanted to see if our love would last through a break up. If it did that mean't our love was strong. If it didn't... Then we weren't mean't to be." He said looking deep into my eyes.

"And?" I asked nervously.

"I got to say. I was surprised you lasted this long." He said smiling.

"So what are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying... I would love to be your boyfriend again. If you would lert me?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"I do Kendall. I love you!" I said grabbing his cheeks and kissing him.

The kiss was sweet but filled with passion. We ended up wih him on top off me. I moaned when he took off my shirt and started to suck on one of my nipples making them hard. He started to go down lower. He stopped at my pants. He looked back up at me smiling. I unziped my pants with his teeth. I groaned as he mouthed me through my boxers. I moaned. He took my pants commpletely off.

Soon we were both naked. I moaned as Kendall bucked his hips down to meet mine. I heard Kendall moan. I felt something brush against my ass. I knew what Kendall was wanting. I smiled up at him. In no time Kendall was in me. I moaned at the feeling. He started to thrust into me. I moaned as he hit my prostate. He grabbed my dick and started to jerk me off in time with his thrust. Soon we were coming hard. Kendall fell ontop of me. He pulled out smiling at me. I smiled back. I cuddled into his side.

"I love you Logie..." Kendall whispered.

I looked up into his green eyes.

"I love you too Kenny." I said smiling.

In no time we fell asleep. I knew I loved Kendall, and he loved me. We were mean't to be together. And nothing as silly like a break up will destory that...

...

**Read And Review Please!**


End file.
